


Hermione & Ron's True Beginning

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is a short story about my version of how the Ron & Hermione romanc began.





	Hermione & Ron's True Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Ronald always admired Hermione from a far. Ever since he saw her being sorted into Gryffindor, he knew she was the one for him. Being that they were both now, in their third year, he thought it was time for him to pluck up the courage to introduce himself to her. He always had bad nerves when it came to girls, for instance one time in Charms class, when he had to become partners with Lavender Brown, he started to gag when he tried to say "hello."

During the first day of winter holidays, Ron decided, this was the time to do it. This was the time to finally talk to Hermione, introduce himseld & tell her how he's felt about her all these years. The only problem was, he didn't know where to begin. How could he say to this stranger, that he'd been longing, yearning & watching her all these years? He didn't want to come across as a stalker because that would scare her off & he didnt want to be portrayed as a creep. Finally, after all of this brainstorming he decided it was either now or never.

Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, on one of the old arm chairs, in the common room. She was just there sitting, looking into the fireplace, as if she was lost in thought. Ron walked up to her, feeling intense anxiety, he said in his head "here it goes." He cleared his throat & started his speech. "Umm, hey, I just wanted to tell that you, that I, ummm like you. I've been watching you all these years & i dont want to be creepy or anything, i mean, ummm, i just wanted to let you know that i love everything about you. i love the way you laugh when you hear a joke, the way your eyes sparkle when you get an answer right in class, the way you do that nervous giggle, when you feel & uncomfortable & the genuine way you seem to care for people. I know that this might sound weird, but i was just wondering, better yet, i was just hoping that you would give me a chance....Before you say no, because you probaby will, i just want to let you know that no matter what, your great." He felt so stupid, he faced turned bright orange, then he stuttered, "Oh, uh, my, my na...me is Ron, by the way, Ron..ald Weasley."

She was stunned, never in her wildest dreams would she expect someone to say this to her. She was deeply flattered but also deeply relieved, because she liked him to. Maybe she didnt notice him as early as he had noticed her during the sorting ceremony, but for the past few months, he was always in the back of her mind. She just didnt have any guts, to come up & talk to him on her own.

She finally replied, after closing her mouth, "I know who you are Ron & I like you too." For one thing, this was the most happiest occasion, in both their lives, in a long time. (Please leave comments or reviews, would be much appreciated.)


End file.
